Manufacturing for photovoltaic modules may be limited to arrangement of ribbons/wires or soldering. The ribbons of series/parallel connections for solar cells are fixed. If parts of solar cells in a photovoltaic module are damaged, the whole photovoltaic module may not work anymore. The weight and the area of a single photovoltaic module are too heavy and too large for transporting and stowing, which is detrimental to the photovoltaic applications such as Pico Solar Systems, Solar Home Systems (SHS), and other lightweight miniature consumer products. A miniaturized photovoltaic submodule with external electrical interconnections may be a way to solve the above mentioned problems. However, the processes of directly soldering series and/or parallel connections by external wires are not simple. In addition, the external interconnected miniaturized submodules may not be dismantled or stowed again.